


got my vows in my pocket and a gold plated ring (for my honey love)

by stribird (timidGoddess)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drunken Shenanigans, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/pseuds/stribird
Summary: Due to a thoughtless drunken tweet world-renowned Rockstar Jason Todd somehow ends up in a relationship with world-renowned Popstar Dick Grayson. Some good old-fashioned business of the Love, Pop, and Rock n' Roll variety ensues.





	got my vows in my pocket and a gold plated ring (for my honey love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkraiinbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/gifts).



> Song(s) that the artist played on repeat for this au:  
> "Was It Something I Said?" Brandon Flowers  
> "When Doves Cry" Prince  
> "Killing Me Softly" Fugees
> 
> and an honorable mention: "Jukebox Hero" Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> Fun AU Facts™:  
> -Jason's guitar is named "May Alcott" after Louisa May Alcott the author of Little Women. He loves her very much she's the first thing he bought after his first successful single.  
> -His aesthetic is leather jackets and denim and this is a hill Jason Todd will die on even in the middle of July.  
> -He likes acoustics and named his pitbull rescue "Jane", she has her own Instagram.
> 
> -Dick is all in for that Prince Aesthetic, he's been known to wear heels and show up to performances in tacky outfits made of lace and/or conflicting patterns.  
> -He is quote: "allergic to closed-chest shirts" so a lot of his wardrobe consists of ridiculously low-dipped v-necks!  
> -He's also very popular with modeling agencies. He gets sent products and clothing to advertise by the week. (though he mostly favors ethical small companies and charities where he can)


End file.
